saszombieassaultfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:Helios Ex/A Regrettable Journey - An SAS 4 Narrative
The shuttle held together as we approached Aartis, which was only a few hours away, and the ride was calm and pleasant. However, when we did land, we were poked and prodded by every possible piece of equipment, making for a truly uncomfortable experience, although Doc managed to get out of the extensive probing with some medical jargon, unlike Rick and I. After this we were sent to our lodging. After a few days of much needed solitude, Rick and I decided to hit the gym. We tried out this game similar to the ancient American football, called grid, and I can't say that I enjoyed it, though one of the guys on the opposing team, Benson or something, seemed a bit too into the game. After this rick got a new Personal mile-time record, with 4:58. This lull in excitement lasted for 6 weeks, and we scarcely saw Doc more than once. I woke up, got my breakfast, and then was told to get ready and that debriefing would be in one hour. Never before had I felt so sick, like something weighing several tons suddenly dropped on my mind, and my stomach. The dread only grew as I approached the room directed for debriefing, and when I opened the door Doc and Rick were already there, and there was just something wrong. Rick said, "Today, we are going to Thera, to rescue some idiots of ours." Doc immediately nodded, adding that it would be a perfect opportunity to test out her new toys, I however, objected almost as swiftly, saying that something would go wrong; I was, however, overpowered by the other two and we departed for Thera. The ride there was calm, serene even, but something was very strange, Rick didn't speak, not once. Upon arrival, we took a look around, the landscape was desolate, crisp, and dry; a large number of trees seemed to have been burned, and we soon found out why. A hulking, slow, immolated figure was walking towards us, and it threw a fireball, but, that fireball split as it traveled. I took a large amount of surprise in this, barely managing to drop down to the ground to dodge, while Rick was entirely missed by this, and Doc simply side-stepped them. I started pelting it with my Luft, but the result was shocking, nothing happened. A long, deep sigh, I sling the Luftplatzen back over my shoulder, and swap it out for my BabyCOM, which flies straight through the monstrous foe, and as soon as it got focused down, it died, exploding into fireballs in 8 directions, though those all went past us, they still let of an immense, shriveling heat. Rick soon did something else odd, he traveled in the opposite direction he had briefed us on going. Doc soon stopped him. “Where the hell do you think you’re going? it’s this way, and as the leader of this squad, I would like it if you would come the right direction.” She said through gritted teeth, I could taste salt in my mouth at this response to his actions, and simply waited for him to respond, “well, that’s left, not right,” in his usual, joking manner, but he didn’t, he instead said this: “No. I’m going this way, remember, I do outrank you still.” I was shocked. it was like she tried to give him the joke, but he turned it down. he ran off into the distance, I tried contacting him through the mic system set for our squad, but all that I got was music… very dark, fast paced music, that sounded quite archaic. I got worried further, but Doc convinced me the need to go with her, and that Rick was much faster than me, meaning he was going to be where he felt he was needed much faster than I would. We traveled through swampish areas, tearing at the weak hordes of enemies, like hot knives through butter, until we came upon a farmhouse. “yup. we’re here, but it seems only two of the three are actually present. such a shame to lose another one.” Doc said, but shortly after burst out laughing, “oh man, it’s this idiot.” “Wait who? are you amused that he died? why?” I was puzzled, then she, amidst her chuckling told me who it was, Michael. “oh man that guy’s a bit annoying, since the only thing he seems to use is that striker, he also seems to only talk about it, which disturbs me, it’s somewhat like he wants to marry it but gets kept at bay; anyway let’s cut that out, and rescue him, and his unfortunate team member.” When we had arrived, I asked of the third team member, the medic, what had happened to the missing member. He responded that the missing one had knowledge of a grocery store nearby, and was headed to pick up some chips, but that he’s easily distracted by shiny objects, so he’ll be a while. “Good,” Doc interjected, “We’ve got a while, hostiles are inbound.” Soon came wave after wave of zombies, be they ones spitting acid or full of worms… until what I could only assume was the final wave came. ten of them. a pack of oversized, worm spitting monsters. there were so many worms everywhere, I could barely take them out when I realized… why not just aim up to what makes them instead; so I slung my Luftplatzen off my back and held both the trigger and the line, one by one they were incinerated, leaving nothing but ashes and more worms; but those were quickly dealt with. After the minor injuries sustained by michael, along with my bruise, were patched up we departed from that wretched farmhouse, and took back to the LZ for pickup, fighting through small crowds of the undead on the way. When we arrived though, it was a different story. some horrifying monster, completely different from the first was attempting to kill rick, and rick was using only one hand to hold his Hornet, and in the other arm he was carrying something, that looked like an odd lump. “Looks like he needs our -” I said, before abruptly being stopped by the monster stopping… and expanding until it popped, leaving pieces of itself everywhere; it looked like it had died, but something was amiss, Rick was still firing. “There must be more!” I shouted while I rushed over, “Looks like this time we get to save him.” Doc and I, along with our rescued idiots, ran straight over, and learned that it wasn’t simply one enemy left, it was three, and one was giving off a crazy thermal signature, similar to the incandescent monster from earlier. I whipped out my babycom, and Doc her Tempest, and we all in unison shouted to rick, “No worries, get back we can take it from here!” he nodded and stepped back onto the shuttle, threw off his helmet, and with the object still in his hand, resumed fire, tears streaming down his face. I’d never seen him so distraught, it was quite unsettling. The battle lasted approximately ten minutes, with these “spawns” from that original creature, and in the end we witnessed one of them, which was green, spitting acid, another one, which was blue, teleport, and that crazy thermal one, left a fire trail, that I managed to step in, and get a second degree burn through my boots. We strapped up our objectives while Rick, tears still streaming down his face, picked up the object, which we found to be a child, about 5-7 years of age, and walked away. I was quite glad the girl was asleep, since she would not want to see Rick’s face, she would want him to be happy for her rescue. I booted up coms in order to talk to Rick, but music was playing, and it seemed to be old age Drum and Bass, one of Rick’s favorites; I attempted to talk to him, but he obviously couldn’t hear me, though I could hear him.” “It’s too bad I was too late.” he said, his voice stuttering and faltering just like the tears down his cheeks “I’ll be seeing you eventually, but until then, good night, sweet princess, and all the fallen sing you to rest...” this was abruptly followed by a loud popping noise, all too familiar to me, Rick’s favorite weapon, his Sabre that he, without explaining had named Sarah, and he walked back to us without the child this time, still streaming tears, and he dropped his Sarah on the way back, got in the shuttle, and didn’t say a word. when we hit back to the station he was wobbling as he walked, so I helped him back to his quarters. when we got in he looked like he was going to vomit, so I grabbed a trash bin, and raced back to him, barely making it before he spilled all the contents of his stomach into the bin. I asked him what happened back there, but he kept silent then sacked out on his couch. He hasn’t left his lodgings since, other than to grab food. Later on we found out that the child rick had with him was his daughter, Sarah. That’s it for this story, but here’s a teaser for the next one, Survival on Thera: Heli saw the shuttle leaving as he munched on his Chips, he nodded and said: "looks like I'm gonna have to live for a while on this hellhole." He continued munching on these chips until he remembered something, that there was discussion of checking for destroying the planet if the infection saturated the planet too thoroughly; "damn, it looks like I'm gonna have to leave the planet too, ah well, there should still be military bases around, let's just hope that they're abandoned..." At this Heli slung his 1887 Shockfield over his shoulder and cleaned the crumbs off of himself, and set out for the Cairo Base a few clicks east. Category:Blog posts